The Big Mitt
“'The Big Mitt'” is the twelfth episode in Season 1 of No Good Nick and the second episode of Part 2. Plot Summary Nick partners with a handsome new student to stack the deck at a charity poker tournament, where the Volunteer Squad questions Molly's leadership. Full Plot Molly tells Xuan, Tamika, and Nick that they should convince people at the poker night fundraiser to adopt a blue whale. Nick then finds out that the winner of poker gets a $7,000 ATV. Just then, Becky introduces Will to the Volunteer Squad, catching the attention of Nick. At home, Jeremy practices for poker night. Afterwards, Ed surprises Liz with the job of catering the poker tournament, thinking that it is a perfect business opportunity. Liz unwillingly agrees to it because she claims that the “PTA moms are vicious.” Will has trouble opening his locker. Nick sees this and uses a trick of hers to pry it open. They start talking about a couple of the things they have in common. Will then suggests that they should cheat on the poker tournament. Nick partners with him to stack the deck at the tournament and they start to grow closer. Becky starts to question Molly’s leadership, claiming that they’re barely volunteering. Meanwhile, Ed thinks that the food Liz is making for the school night is too fancy. The student council allows Nick to be a dealer. When poker night starts, Molly is surprised to see the Volunteer Squad not wearing their whale T-shirts. Becky, Xuan, and Tamika all admit to being tired of fighting over who the leader is or what causes to support—they want to donate their time to help the community and convince others to do so. They also agree that despite the moral things Molly had done for the squad, she was also very competitive. They leave Molly alone and she is really upset. While people are playing poker, Ed notices that people do not like Liz’s food. Liz finds out, and says that not only does it hurt Crescendo, it hurts her feelings. He decides to help her fix the recipes. It’s now final table. Molly wants to talk to Nick. Nick politely declines. Lisa tells her that she’ll happily stack the deck; she also understands that Molly wants Nick in her time of need. Nick reluctantly goes with Molly. Molly angrily rants about the Volunteer Squad. Nick barely listens to what Molly has to say and leaves Molly alone in the hall, since she wants to help Will win. People start liking Liz’s food when Ed and Liz make tweaks to it. Nick returns to the final table. People are surprised over what might happen next. It is thought that Jeremy was going to win, but Will wins instead. When nobody is watching, Nick cheats in the raffle competition. She also uses Todd to cheat in the competition and he wins the $7,000 ATV. Nick and Will almost kiss. Nick gasps when she sees Jeremy kissing Eric. Jeremy sees her. Nick tells Will that she needs to talk to Jeremy. Nick promises Jeremy to not tell anyone about him being gay. Afterwards, Nick and Todd have a conversation. Todd wants to ride the ATV before fencing it but Nick doesn’t allow him to. At the end of the episode, Will calls Sam and keeps him up to date on what has happened with Nick since he has arrived, revealing that Will is a plant by the Harbaughs to keep an eye on Nick. Cast Main Cast *Siena Agudong as Nick Franzelli *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Molly Thompson *Kalama Epstein as Jeremy Thompson *Sean Astin as Ed Thompson *Melissa Joan Hart as Liz Thompson Recurring Cast * Jerry Trainor as Todd * Josie Totah as Lisa Haddad * Kyla-Drew as Becky * Tiana Le as Xuan * Sanai Victoria as Tamika * Gus Kamp as Eric * Anthony Turpel as Will * Elizabeth Donzis as Celeste Other Information Continuity *The mean things that Molly says about Becky, Tamika, and Xuan in this episode come back at her in “The Mystery Shopper.” Trivia *Jim was supposed to be a dealer for the poker tournament, but he didn’t go. This is because he got mononucleosis from sharing a Pepsi with his aunt. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Part 2 Category:Part 2 Episodes